krisho: love me or not?
by doubleAA10
Summary: Krisho one shot. FLUFF. Joonmyeon sih cinta setengah mati sama Kris, senpai super menawan yang banyak fans, dingin tapi hangat, tapi apakah cinta Joonmyeon bertepuk sebelah tangan? atau tidak? /kalau doi menyukaimu, dia pasti akan merasa deg2an..ingin selalu berada di dekatmu... dan kamu dapat melihat refleksimu pada matanya/ RnR juseyo


**Love me, or not?**

 **Warning: YAOI, fluff, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, bahasa kurang baku.**

 **Rated: T, as usual high school AU kesukaanku**

 **Length: one shot**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **#Don't be silent please #**

 **a/n: saya bosan, ff ini hanya untuk membangun mood belajar**

DUK DUK

" hey dude! pass kemarii"

" wahhh three point! Daebakk!"

Senyum lebar nan lembut terpatri jelas pada wajah bulat nan angelic yang berusaha menahan teriakannya ketika seseorang yang ia idolakan di bawah sana mencetak three point untuk yang ke sembilan kalinya pada game itu.

" aaah! Kris senpaii aku padamuuu~" pengennya sih lelaki berperawakan kelinci itu, Joonmyeon bersqueels ria layaknya fangirl, namun karena perpustakaan adalah tempat yang seharusnya quiet zone, maka Joonmyeon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kedua mata kelincinya tertutup rapat sedangkan pipi bulatnya merona marah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi hanya karena Kris, seniornya memamerkan smirk penuh kemenangannya ketika bunyi tanda berakhirnya practice game itu berbunyi nyaring dengan score 123-75.

Kris yang dipeluk dan diacakkan rambutnya dengan semangat oleh teamnya itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, merasakan adanya seseorang yang menatapnya. Tentu saja Kris tidak menemukan orang itu karena Joonmyeon sudah terlebih dahulu bersembunyi kemudian berjalan kembali ke rak-rak buku perpustakaan itu dengan salting. Joonmyeon sembarangan mengambil sebuah buku dan kembali pada tempat duduknya, dibukanya buku tersebut kemudian menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah sempurna itu dengan bukunya.

Diremaskan dada kanannya yang berdetak kencang tanpa mampu ia kendalikan, ya… dia menyukai Kris, senpai yang tampannya sangat memukau, jarang bicara namun beribawa, cool, tenang, dewasa, itulah kesan pertama Joonmyeon pada saat ia berbicara dengan Kris pada saat mereka bertemu untuk berdiskusi tentang apa yang kelas mereka lakukan untuk culture show yang diadakan enam bulan yang lalu. Kedua representative kelas itu duduk bersisian dengan joonmyeon yang duduk kaku di samping senpainya yang tinggi menjulang nan tanpa ekspresi itu.

" hey…"

Satu kata dengan suara berat yang khas, membuat Joonmyeon bergidik, enggan namun perlahan mengeyampingkan kepalanya yang kaku untuk beremu dengan tatapan elang senpainya. Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, yang langsung dengan cepat dibalas Joonmyeon serta dilanjutkan dengan bungkukkan 90 derajatnya berulang kali, sekali membentur sudut meja. " a.. anuuu. Maaf senpai! Aku lancang.. mem..membiarkan senpai memanggilku duluan!" Tangan mungil itu bergetar, takut dicap sebagai junior yang tidak sopan apalagi muka sangar coret dingin Kris membuatnya membayangkan hal menyeramkan yang ia dapatkan, satu pukulan saja Joonmyeon yakin ia akan pingsan.

Kris melirik nametag " Kim Joonmyeon" yang terpasang di blazer junior manisnya itu sebelum berdehem berat " kamu terlalu formal.. Kim… Joon..myeon…"

Deg…

Joonmyeon berhenti bernafas sesaat ketika senpai di hadapannya itu memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang sexy, serak-serak basah, membuat Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya kemudian memberanikan diri menengadah menatap wajah senpainya, yang sedang tersenyum tenang kepadanya, Joonmyeon yakin muka cengonya sudah sangat ketara karena tentu saja ia tidak menyangka senpainya yang rupanya oh sangat ganteng dengan senyuman memabukkannya itu membuatnya melting.

" aku Kris Wu, kita cuma beda satu tahun jadi jangan terlalu formal begitu, aku menjadi rishi sendiri hahaa…" Kris menarikan tangan kirinya pada rambut merah si junior yang menurutnya lucu tersebut, tentu saja lucu, junior barunya itu terlihat seperti kelinci putih kecil dengan telinganya yang turun karena ketakutan. Diusak sayang rambut poodle tersebut

" kalau kamu perlu bantuan, jangan ragu untuk memanggilku Myeon ah"

Setelah Kris beranjak keluar ruangan, hanya tersisa dirinya yang terduduk lemas sambil memegang helai rambutnya yang tadi diasak oleh tangan besar Kris…

Hangat…

Lembut…

Akhirnya cinta pertama Joonmyeon datang juga…

Dan Joonmyeon tidak mencuci rambut poodlenya selama seminggu karena itu.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berkedip, terbangun dari lamunannya akan masa lalu. Namja itu menghela nafas lelah, tentu saja karena cinta ini membuatnya lelah batin, kalau saja ia mencintai yeoja normal di luar sana tentu saja ia tidak akan sesetress ini namun apa daya selama ini Joonmyeon yang menganggap dirinya straight untuk 16 tahun itu kini berbelok arah, karena seorang Kris, senpainya yang sudah laki-laki, namun terlalu menawan alias banyak saingan, Kris bahkan punya fans sendiri di sekolahnya. Joonmyeon jadi tidak pede, dirinya kan biasa-biasa saja, Kris senpai tentu saja tidak akan mau meliriknya.

Joonmyeon ingin saja menembak Kris, tapi ia takut serta tidak mempunyai persiapan kalau ia ditolak, makanya selama enam bulan ini dirinya hanya mampu menahan perasaannya dan mengagumi Kris dari jauh.

Joonmyeon mendesah lagi seraya menutup buku di hadapannya, namun tatapan sedih itu berubah menjadi ketertarikkan ketika ia membaca sesuatu yang tertera pada buku tersebut:

 _ **Mau tau perasaan sang doi kepadamu?**_

Wajah tampan Kris senpai yang tersenyum tipis langsung terpatri di memory Joonmyeon, seketika Joonmyeon merasa malu namun ia tetap melanjutkan bacaanya.

.

.

 _ **1\. Hal yang paling mendasar dari "cinta" itu pasti diawali dengan "deg-deg" an**_

 _ **Kalau kamu merasa malu, lihat saja dari gerak gerik dan wajahnya, bila ia salah tingkah dan merona karena bersama denganmu itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Bertindaklah agresif!**_

Joonmyeon memberanikan dirinya berjalan menuju ke lapangan basket hari itu. Ia menghirup nafasnya sebentar kemudian menguatkan tangannya kepada apa yang digenggamnya. Setelah waktu istirahat berbunyi, Joonmyeon meredam malunya, ia berusaha menguak fans-fans Kris yang berbondong-bondong mendatangi Kris dengan makanan seperti lemon potong yang direndam pada air manis hangat. Kris menerima semuanya dengan senyuman tipis seolah menghargai pemberian mereka. Namun tatapan elang itu sedikit membesar ketika ia mendapatkan Joonmyeon berdiri di hadapannya, membungkuk dan memberikan handuk berserta sebuah pokari.

" a… anu.. a..aku kebetulan melihat pertandinganmu Kris senpai.. dan sepertinya kamu kecapekan..ja..jadi.. aku berharap ini bisa mem…bantumu" ucap Joonmyeon terbata-bata, ia menyesal tidak mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada captain team basket tersebut.

Joonmyeon semakin berkeringat dingin ketika ia merasakan jeda, tiada pergerakkan apapun dari Kris sedangkan fans-fansnya berbisik-bisik heboh, seakan merasa aneh melihat Joonmyeon satu-satunya namja yang berusaha mendekati Kris. Karena tidak dapat menahan malu lebih lama lagi Joonmyeon langsung memberikan kedua benda itu pada tangan Kris. Kedua jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh telapak tangan Kris, sehingga sedetik kemudian Joonmyeon menatap pemberiannya terhempas di atas lantai dengan suara yang lumayan berdebam. Suara yang tadinya bergosip ria itu pun terhenti seketika, semuanya mendadak sunyi sedangkan wajah imut yang sekarang terlihat pucat itu menengadah, berusaha mencari wajah Kris yang kini terlihat.. agak shock.

Joonmyeon mengigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, setelah mampu mengendalikan perasaannya ia tersenyum kaku, sungguh namja manis itu terlihat tangguh di luar.

" waeyo Kris senpai? bawaanmu pasti banyak yah sampai kau menjatuhkan pokariku.. ku taruh disini saja ya senpai!" Joonmyeon memamerkan cengiran angelnya yang sengaja dipaksa-paksakannya itu sambil menunduk pamit, kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah menaruh minuman itu di samping seragam Kris yang terlipat rapi di atas bangku bermarmer tersebut.

Joonmyeon berjalan lebih cepat lagi, mengabaikan Kris yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

2\. _**Kalau doi menyukaimu, dia pasti ingin bersama denganmu 24 jam penuh.**_

 _ **Tidak peduli ngantuk ataupun lelah, doi pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama denganmu. Kalau bisa sih dia bahkan akan memimpikanmu. Lepas darimu beberapa jam saja mungkin dia sudah rindu setengah mati.**_

Joonmyeon tidak menyerah. Lihatlah namja manis itu sekarang bermain di atas lapangan basket, dengan pro ia mendribble bola dan mempassingnya pada member lain. Kris yang merasa tidak enak hati itu sempat speechless ketika ia menemukan Joonmyeon memberikan surat fomulir yang sudah ia isi sebagai member team basket yang baru. Padahal setau Kris lelaki itu adalah member dari kelas paduan suara, kenapa malah berakhir di lapangan basket ini? Apalagi dilihat dari fisiknya saja, Joonmyeon sangat tidak pantas menjadi member grup basket, telapak tangannya kecil, fisiknya kecil, pendek dan terlihat rapuh, tenaganya sangat lemah dibandingkan dengan member basket yang tubuhnya atletis, tebal, kokoh dan semapai. Tapi tentu saja itu hak coachnya untuk menerima member baru itu, Kris hanya dapat berdiam diri melihat joonmyeon melepaskan pakaian atasnya dan menggantinya dengan seragam basket yang terlihat sungguh sangat kebesaran pada tubuh mungilnya.

Kris awalnya tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya, hanya menatap Joonmyeon dari jauh, namja manis itu beberapa kali terdorong tubuhnya ketika ia melakukan one-on-one match, meski refleknya cukup bagus hingga ia tidak sempat oleng dan masih berusaha merebut bola dari tangan lawan.

" hey chibi! Kamu lumayan juga mainnya! Dulu pernah main basket ya?" Chanyeol memberikan Joonmyeon sebuah fist bump setelah mereka menyelesaikan babak ke 2. Joonmyeon tersenyum bangga " aku dulunya pernah main tennis, jadi tanganku lumayan kuat sih sebenarnya"

" woahhh, benar juga, lihat lengannya, kecil namun berotot" Kai dari belakang menekan-nekan lengan kanan Joonmyeon dengan penuh kekaguman. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Joonmyeon untuk mendapat teman baru, lihatlah ia kini dikerumuni member grup basket yang terlihat mengaguminya.

" woahh! Lihat tubuhnya.. kamu punya abs Myeon… kerenn! Aku saja belum punya!" Joonmyeon meloncat panic ketika Sehun tanpa aba-aba menarik seragamnya hingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang walau putih dan ramping namun menampakkan kilatan oleh keringat serta kotak-kotak yang sangat menggiurkan. Joonmyeon yang malu berusaha menahan tangan Sehun agar melepaskan seragamnya, namun sebelum tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapainya, tangan kanan Sehun lebih dahulu ditahan oleh tangan besar yang muncul dari belakang.

" tidak baik mengusik junior kita Sehunie, lepaskan bajunya"

" k…kris senpai?" Joonmyeon segera menahan seragamnya dengan kedua tangannya panik, meski mereka sesama namja namun entah kenapa Joonmyeon malu setengah mati memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada senpai yang disukainya.

Kris melirik tajam dengan ujung matanya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Joonmyeon supaya namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu berhadapan dengannya.

" kuharap kau segera mengundurkan diri.. kamu tau kan kamu tidak pantas menjadi member grup basket, kamu pendek, defence dan shootingmu sangat buruk, lompatanmu tidak tinggi, banyak member disini yang lebih lincah dan cepat darimu, kalau kamu berada di grup ini kamu hanya akan menyusahkan saja"

Dilepaskannya pergelangan tangan si mungil itu hingga menampakkan jejak kemerahan, sedangkan si empunya berdiri terpatung, kedua pancaran mata hazelnya terlihat menyakitkan, mendengar sesuatu yang sangat kejam keluar dari mulut seseorang yang disukai, siapapun tidak akan dapat memasang muka tenang yang berkata "aku baik-baik saja",

Joonmyeon menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras, ia tahu ia harus segera berlari keluar sebelum ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, namun kedua kakinya memberontak.

" apa-apaan sih kris?! Dia kan baru disini, satu dua bulan juga dia pasti akan berkembang!" Luhan sempat marah namun seketika terdiam ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam langsung dari captain yang murka. Lelaki paling jangkung itu kembali menatap Joonmyeon yang masih tertunduk

" kalau sudah mengerti, pergilah… jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di lapangan ini"

tes… tes…

Kris tidak perlu memutar otak untuk mengetahui dua titik yang jatuh menetes adalah air mata Joonmyeon. Ia tahu ia telah tega menyakiti hati kouhai manisnya tersebut, ia yakin setelah ini Joonmyeon pasti akan membencinya setelah mengetahui senpainya begitu dingin, tega, tidak berikemanusiaan, menyebalkan, etc, etc, etc.

" a.. aku… tahu… aku bodoh… aku..pendekk.. defence dan shootingku sangat buruk… lompatanku sama sekali tidak tinggi.. hiks… dan aku juga sangat menyusahkanmu dengan perasaanku… Kris senpai tentu saja membenciku… apalagi setelah aku memaksakan kehendakku… t..tapi.. aku memang bodoh..sangat bodoh… hiks… aku tidak..tahu kapan harus berhenti… aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus menyerah… padahal… aku tahu..aku bukan siapa-siapa… aku tidak..menarik… sebagai laki-laki aku..juga tidak menawan… bagaimana kerasku berusaha pun..aku tahu Kris senpai tidak akan melirikku… tapi.. "

Kris yang selama ini dingin itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi panik, siapa yang menyangka diriya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari kouhainya. Ia melirik sana sini memohon pertolongan dari rekannya, dan tentu saja rekannya tiada yang bersedia membantu. Chanyeol bahkan sedang sibuk merekam mereka yang Kris yakini akan ia post di insta story sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan mengoda Kris dengan berpose 'sarang' dengan lengan dijulur di atas kepala.

 _Sungguh sangat tidak membantu._

" m..myeon ahh…" Kris menepis rasa pusingnya dengan meremas kedua pundak Joonmyeon supaya namja itu berhenti menangis terisak. Kris salah bila ia berfikir Joonmyeon akan menampilkan wajah menangisnya, lelaki manis itu menghapus air mata kemudian memaksakan senyumnya, senyum yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, senyum manis yang penuh keterpaksaan, namun kali ini berbeda karena air matanya tampak kembali mengalir pada pipi putih kemerahan tersebut

" tapi.. karena aku selalu merindukanmu… aku tetap ingin berada di dekat Kris senpai..he he..sedihnya Kris senpai tidak berpikiran begitu ya… ya sudahlah…"

Joonmyeon kembali menunduk dan perlahan berjalan ke arah bangku, mengambil kemejanya dan beranjak keluar lapangan. Belum sempat Joonmyeon berjalan jauh, terdengar langkah besar mengejarnya, menarikkan tangan kanannya yang masih basah oleh air mata dan menyeretnya pada sebuah kelas kosong.

" se..sen…"

Joonmyeon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika kedua tangan besar namun familiar itu memenjarakan tubuhnya. Joonmyeon dengan mata sembabnya menatap si pencuri hatinya itu dengan was-was… apa ia telah membuat Kris senpai marah?

" hosh..hosh… kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah seenaknya blabbering about your feelings… tapi kau belum mengatakan hal yang paling penting yang ingin kudengar" Kris tidak peduli lagi apakah perkataannya dapat dimengerti oleh Joonmyeon, bahasanya kini tidak fasih lagi apalagi otaknya kini terasa seperti freezing setelah mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon yang tidak ia duga.

" .. w..what? b..blaaring?" ulang Joonmyeon dungu, tentu saja ia hanya lancar berbahasa korea saja sungguh berbeda dengan Kris yang mahir 5 bahasa sekaligus.

"urghh" Kris menutup mukanya frustasi

" aku sungguh tidak keren… aku tidak keren… meski aku pintar berbahasa inggris aku juga bodoh, kalau tidak kamu katakan perasaanmu padaku aku tidak akan mengerti… jadi… do you love me or not? I wanna hear that… meski aku seperti ini, tidak cool, kekanak-kenakan dan emosional seperti ini.. apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?"

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya…

apa-apaan ini? Setelah apa yang Kris katakan tadi.. menyakitinya..kini lelaki itu malah menanyakan perasaannya… Jujur saya Joonmyeon tidak ingin merasakan namanya kena PHP.

Dijatuhkan..ditinggikan.

...kemudian dijatuhkan lagi..

"a..a..aku…. terhadap Kris senpai…aku…"

Joonmyeon tidak dapat menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik, ia meremas seragamnya sendiri hingga kusut ketika lelaki yang disukainya itu menatapnya sabar dan semakin merendahkan tubuh jangkungnya terhadapnya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga Joonmyeon dapat merasakan bagaimana hembusan hafas Kris mengenai wajahnya.

.

.

 _ **Kalau doi menyukaimu, kamu akan dapat melihat refleksimu pada kedua matanya. Dia hanya akan menatapmu seorang.**_

.

.

"ahhh…"

Joonmyeon dapat melihatnya…

… dirinya pada refleksi mata elang tersebut.

Bahwa perasaan mereka berdua itu sama…

Joonmyeon mengerti sekarang, Kris bukannya membenci dan menolak sentuhannya, itu hanya karena refleknya bila tiba-tiba disentuh oleh orang yang ia sukai, Kris yang panic, ia ingin meminta maaf dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu, tapi Joonmyeon malah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu. Kris menyuruhnya keluar dari lapangan karena dia cemburu, ia tidak ingin Joonmyeon didekati oleh siapapun, ia tidak suka tubuh Joonmyeon terlihat oleh siapapun, namun kalau Kris tidak mengatakannya dengan tegas, Kris tahu Joonmyeon yang agak keras kepala itu tidak akan mau mendengar perintahnya. Kris tahu apapun kelakuan dan sifat Joonmyeon dengan baik, itu karena tanpa Joonmyeon sadar Kris juga sering memperhatikannya ketika Joonmyeon mondar mandir di koridor senior hanya untuk mencari Kris.

Joonmyeon tidak lagi meneruskan kalimatnya, melainkan, ia menarik kaus seragam Kris kemudian berjinjit dan meletakkan bibirnya yang belum pernah dijamah itu kepada bibir tebal di atasnya yang setengah terbuka. Kris awalnya melenguh kaget, namun tidak menolak malah ia menarikkan jarinya pada dagu Joonmyeon, lelaki manis itu kini mengalungi lengannya mesra pada leher jenjang Kris, tidak memperdulikan bekas keringat dingin pada leher putih tersebut.

" Myeon..ak.." Joonmyeon segera kembali membungkam Kris dengan kecupan pada ujung bibir yang tampak membengkak tersebut. Kris sedikit terkaget mendapat serangan kecil yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

" say no more, Kris senpai.. kamu tahu… matamu mengatakan segalanya kepadaku ^^ I love you too Krisseu~"

sedangkan Joonmyeon kembali melayangkan cengiran indahnya yang memesona, jujur, putih, senyuman indah yang sesungguhnya tanpa paksaan dan air mata. Senyuman yang akan terus membuat Kris terjatuh dalam pesona Joonmyeon lagi dan lagi.

 **END**

HOHO… YANG LAIN AKU JANJINYA UPDATE PAS DECEMBER KAN? INI MAH KU LAGI MAU MASA2 UJIAN MALAH NGEUPLOAD FF =.=ASTAGA…


End file.
